


Jealousy

by Ash2411



Series: Yet [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: A Bellarke high school AU!"Bellamy’s built more muscle since the last time she saw him, his blue shirt hugging his biceps. His black pants cling to his thighs and Clarke tries not to look at them too long. He pushes his messy, dark curls back from his face, smiling. Clarke is loathe to admit it, but she’s missed the constellations of freckles sprinkled all over his face and the warm smile he’s giving her."





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a Tumblr request sent to me! Enjoy!

__

“So, I’m throwing a grad party tonight. My mom is out of town for the weekend and what better way to end senior year than with a party?” Octavia says. 

 

“Don’t you have to graduate before you can have a graduation party?” Clarke says with a laugh. 

 

“Well, I’m celebrating a little early. Besides, I’ve never been one to follow the rules.”

 

“No kidding.” Clarke responds. 

 

“Bell is going to be there.” Octavia says slyly, raising one eyebrow.

 

“So?” Clarke says, trying and failing not to turn red.

 

“Soooo, everybody and their mother knows you like him.” 

 

“I do  _ not _ like your brother. He is an absolute asshole.” Clarke says, her face turning an even darker shade of red. 

 

“Yeah, but he’s only an asshole to you.” Octavia says with a smirk. 

 

“Was that supposed to make me want to come tonight?”

 

“I’ll see you at 8!”

  
  
  


It’s well past 8 by the time Clarke arrives at the Blake’s house. It’s too small to have this many people packed inside it, so there are people milling around outside and in the street. She trudges up to the front door and lets herself in. Clarke’s been here so many times that she could give a tour of it blindfolded. The paint on the walls is the same color it’s been since they were kids. The scuff that Bellamy left while riding his bike in the house is still visible on the hardwood floor. The drawing Octavia did of Bellamy and herself is still hanging by the TV. It’s the little things here that bring Clarke comfort. 

 

Despite what she told Octavia, she does hope she catches a glimpse of Bellamy. He wasn’t always an asshole. He used to give her and O piggy back rides when they were little and he’d braid Octavia’s hair for school whenever she asked. Then he grew older and started calling Clarke  _ princes _ s and teasing her endlessly. 

 

“Clarke!” 

 

Clarke turns at the sound of her voice and sees Raven Reyes. Her face lights up and she runs to her, ducking under someone’s outstretched arm. When she reaches her, she throws her arms around her. 

 

“Jesus, Raven, I didn’t even know you were in town!” Clarke says over the music. 

 

“I just got in a few hours ago! O told me she was throwing a party so I thought I’d stop by. She said you’d be here.” 

 

“It’s so good to see you.” Clarke says, hugging Raven again. 

 

Raven smiles then pulls back to look at Clarke. “Have your boobs gotten bigger? They look exceptional tonight.” 

 

“Oh my god, Raven.” Clarke says, with a laugh. “Shut up.” 

 

“I’m serious!” Raven says, barely escaping Clarke’s punch to her shoulder. 

 

Murphy comes up behind Clarke and puts his arm around her shoulder. “Clarke, what’s up?” 

 

“Not much, cockroach.” Clarke grins. 

 

Murphy pats her back then moves forward to plant a kiss on Raven’s cheek. “You wanna dance?” 

 

Clarke raises her eyebrows in shock and meets Raven’s eyes. Raven widens her eyes at Clarke, smiling.

 

“Only if you promise not to start singing off key like last time.” Raven says, rolling her eyes. They drift off to the dance floor and Clarke’s left alone again, surveying the scene before her. 

 

She’s looking around and her eyes land on a girl with long brown hair, falling over her shoulders in waves. Clarke’s heart nearly stops. It’s her ex-girlfriend, Lexa. 

 

“Fuck.” Clarke mutters under her breath. She quickly looks away and searches for an exit route then dashes up the stairs until she’s standing in an empty darkened hallway. She catches her breath then walks towards a door at end of the hall. 

 

Bellamy’s room looks almost exactly the same as he left it before leaving for college. Models of ancient Greek ruins rest on the shelf above his full size bed. History books are piled in the floor by his desk and a copy of the  _ Iliad _ rests on his nightstand. Pictures of himself and his friends are tacked onto a bulletin board near his desk. She moves forward to look at them and sees a picture of herself, around 14 years old, smiling into the camera from Bellamy’s arms. He’s holding her up on his shoulder so her feet don’t touch the ground, looking up at her and laughing. They were playing a game called “Lily Pads” that Octavia made up when they were kids. Clarke had been stuck, unable to reach the next spot without touching the ground when Bellamy came to her rescue, carrying her to the next place. Octavia had shouted they were cheating, but Clarke had secretly cherished that moment ever since. 

 

“Some things never change, huh?” A deep voice says from the doorway. “You’ve still got that toothy grin.” 

 

The sound of his voice makes Clarke’s heart skip a beat. She turns around to look at him, trying not to blush. 

 

“I see you still can’t wipe that smug smirk off your face.” Clarke responds, shaking her head. 

 

Bellamy’s built more muscle since the last time she saw him, his blue shirt hugging his biceps. His black pants cling to his thighs and Clarke tries not to look at them too long. He pushes his messy, dark curls back from his face, smiling. Clarke is loathe to admit it, but she’s missed the constellations of freckles sprinkled all over his face and the warm smile he’s giving her.

 

“What’re you doing up here?” Bellamy asks. His eyes are kind and he’s so gentle. It’s been a long time since he’s looked at her like this. Like he actually cares about her. 

 

“Um, I just...Sorry. I’ll go.” Clarke says, silently cursing herself for even coming to this party. She brushes past him, ignoring the warmth his body radiates and the familiar smell of his skin. 

 

“Clarke, wait.” Bellamy says. “You don’t have to leave.” 

 

Clarke hesitates, looking back at him. “I should go.” 

 

“Stay.” Bellamy breathes. “I don’t mind.” 

 

“Well, it’s good to know that I won’t be  _ that _ much of an annoyance.” Clarke bites. 

 

“Clarke, seriously, I didn’t mean it that way.” Bellamy says, putting his hand on her arm. 

 

Clarke thinks about Lexa downstairs and how shitty she’ll feel when Bellamy leaves for school again and finds herself walking back into his room. Someone’s turned the music up downstairs and the door frame vibrates as she passes through it. 

 

“Miller.” Bellamy mutters, shutting the door behind them. 

 

They stand in awkward silence for a moment before Bellamy falls backwards onto his bed, sprawled out. His shirt rides up, and Clarke’s eyes follow the dark line of hair down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his pants. He scoots over to give Clarke room. 

 

“You wanna sit?” Bellamy asks, looking up at Clarke. 

 

Clarke sighs and sits next to Bellamy on his bed. “So, how’s university?” 

 

“Really, Clarke? We’re going with the small talk?” Bellamy asks with a smirk. 

 

Clarke rolls her eyes as she falls back on the bed next to him. She looks up at the ceiling where he’s glued constellations of glow in the dark stars. 

 

“What else should we do? It’s not like we keep in touch anymore.” 

 

“That’s fair.” Bellamy sighs. “What happened there?” 

 

Clarke sits up and looks down into Bellamy’s eyes. A year's worth of pent up frustration and hurt suddenly surface. “Are you serious?” 

 

“What?” Bellamy asks, sitting up too. 

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. You know why we don’t keep in touch.” 

 

Bellamy looks stunned. “I really don’t. Enlighten me.” 

 

“You’re not that stupid.” Clarke snaps. “So don’t act like it.” 

 

Bellamy continues looking at her expectantly. 

 

“Hm, I don’t know, maybe it has to do with your turning into a complete ass around me every time you’re in town.” 

 

Bellamy looks like he’s been slapped. “Clarke-“ 

 

“You go around calling me  _ princess _ -“

 

“Finn started that-“ Bellamy tries to interject. But Clarke’s on a roll. 

 

“You act like everything I say or do is outrageously stupid and laughable! You’re constantly making fun of me! You’ve never once stopped by my house to visit on your breaks from school-”

 

“Clarke, okay! I hear you.” Bellamy says. 

 

“No!” Clarke says, tears stinging her eyes. She stands up and turns her back to him so he won’t see her cry. “You don’t hear me! And you don’t understand!” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Bellamy says. “Clarke, I’m sorry.” 

 

Instinct kicks in and he stands up, wanting to hug her, to comfort her, to do anything to stop her voice from cracking like that. He hasn’t seen her cry since her dad died. 

 

“Clarke…hey…” He says gently. 

 

She puts her hands over her eyes and shakes her head. The urge to run creeps into her bloodstream. She wants to get out of here, pretend this never happened...But, her feet don’t seem to agree.

 

Bellamy looks at her, his heart aching, and finally wraps his arms around Clarke. She stiffens, her arms at her sides, but then he tenderly runs his fingers through her hair and smooths it down and Clarke unravels. Her arms wrap around his waist and she fists his shirt in her hands, trying not to cry again.

 

“I’m such an idiot.” Bellamy murmurs. “I didn’t know I was hurting you. I’m so sorry. I really am.”

 

“One day, you were O’s big brother, the guy I knew I could always depend on, the guy who used to give me piggy back rides to the bus stop, the guy who sat with me in the dark for over an hour after I got the news that my dad died...And then suddenly it was like none of that mattered and you didn’t want to be around me anymore.” Clarke says, pulling away from Bellamy and sitting back down on his bed. “I want to know why. I  _ deserve  _ to know why.” 

 

Bellamy rubs his eyes and leans back against the wall, facing Clarke. “I just...I’m just an asshole, I guess.” 

 

“That’s not good enough.” Clarke says, her brows furrowed. “And I can still tell when you’re lying.” 

 

Bellamy shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at the floor. “I was jealous. And stupid.” 

 

Clarke doesn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t this. “Jealous? Of what?” 

 

Bellamy sighs. “Damnit, Clarke...you are the smartest person I know and yet you’re oblivious to some of the most obvious things.” 

 

“Since I’m not getting it, why don’t you explain it to me?” Clarke says, folding her arms. 

 

Bellamy gives her a sad smile. “I was jealous of Finn...and Lexa and Nylah.” 

 

“Why?” Clarke asks, still not comprehending. 

 

“Fuck…” Bellamy says, almost laughing. “Because I’m in love with you, Clarke.”

 

Clarke blanches. Her stomach does a flip flop and her heart leaps into her throat. 

 

“Are you joking?” She asks. 

 

“I have never been more serious about anything in my entire life.” Bellamy says, lowly. 

 

Clarke stares at him, her heart pounding, her head spinning. “But, you were dating Gina. And then Echo. I thought…” 

 

“I loved Gina. And I liked Echo. But it never worked out, because I never felt as strongly for anyone else as I do for you.” Bellamy says, looking away from her. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Clarke asks, standing up. She walks towards Bellamy until she’s toe to toe with him. He finally looks at her and she can tell from the way he’s chewing his lip that he’s serious. She places her hands on either side of his face, looking into his deep brown eyes. 

 

“I was trying to move on. I wanted to let you grow and have the opportunity to fall in love with whoever the hell you wanted to. That was more important to me than the possibility of an us. You’re happiness matters to me.  _ You _ do. No matter what happens or who you’re dating.” 

 

Clarke’s bottom lip quivers. Her heart is fighting to get out of her chest. She gently pushes his hair out of his eyes and stands on her tiptoes. Her lips barely touch his, a ghost of a kiss there. “Bellamy, you dummy, I’ve always loved  _ you.”  _

 

_ “ _ Jesus, Clarke.” Bellamy murmurs, his breathe tickling her face. 

 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Clarke asks. 

 

Bellamy wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. Then he presses his lips against hers over and over again, making up for lost time. 

 

* * *

  
  


Graduation is just as boring and exciting as everyone says. Clarke sits for hours in her black cap and gown just to get a thin piece of paper that says she’s finished with high school. New things are on their way into her life and for once, she’s not looking back. 

 

Octavia finds her in the crowd and flings her arms around Clarke’s neck. She’s extremely solid for someone so small and Clarke stumbles backwards slightly before returning her embrace. 

 

“Someone’s waiting for you in the parking lot.” Octavia says with a mischievous grin. “I’m riding with Lincoln, so I’ll see you later.” 

 

Clarke tries to keep her excitement tempered, but what the hell? Things are good, and she’s so happy. Bellamy Blake is waiting for her. 

 

When she gets to the parking lot, she sees him, leaning against the side of his car, smiling. She does a little twirl in her gown and gives him a wink. 

 

“Wow, that’s hot.” Bellamy says, trying not to smile. 

 

“Wait until you see what’s underneath.” Clarke teases, biting her lip. 

 

Bellamy leans down to kiss her, his hands gripping her hips. “How about a preview?” 

 

Clarke looks up at him and unzips her gown enough to show him her cleavage in the new dress she bought. She watches as his eyes trail downwards and he swallows, taking her in. 

 

“We have time to stop by my house before dinner, right?” He says, pretending to ponder. 

 

“Well, I have to change out of these clothes.” Clarke responds. 

 

“And you’ll need help getting out of that dress.” 

 

“Definitely a two person job.” Clarke agrees. 

 

Bellamy laughs, crinkles forming around his eyes. 

 

“I love you.” He says, resting her forehead against hers. 

 

“I love you too.” Clarke says. Being with Bellamy is as easy as breathing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
